Minato Mirai 21
by IisakaRuuVenesia
Summary: Menuju Jepang,,, meninggalkan DC, Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang tengah menunggunya kali ini.. Bad on summary, HIATUS ! RNR?


**IsakaRuu's PRESENT**

"**Minato Mirai 21 (MM21)"**

**AU/Typo(s)/Case/Suspense**

"… **Find the all clue, and u can see the truth"**

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Minato Mirai 21**** IsakaRuu**

**Sasuke**** no Monogatari~**

"**ayolah kawan-kawan… kita semua pasti merasa takut dengan apa yang tidak kita pahami."**

Niisan…

Niisan…

Ini dimana?

Kenapa gelap?

Aku… tidak bisa melihat…

**Minato Mirai 21**

Chapter 1

_7 years ago._

"sebentar lagi kau bisa melihat, Sakura."

Sore itu, seorang gadis dan pria berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak di sebuah taman kecil. Si gadis mengenakan terusan berwarna orange panjang dengan syal berbahan dasar wol tebal berwarna putih. Si pria memakai kaus rajutan berleher tinggi yang menutupi seluruh lehernya. Waktu itu pertengahan bulan maret, sebentar lagi musim semi, namun udara masih sangat dingin.

Gadis berambut panjang itu mengangguk, "iya.. semoga donornya cocok."

"tapi…"

"kenapa?"

"sebenarnya, aku takut melihat." gadis itu menghembuskan napas panjang, "selama ini aku Cuma bergantung pada ingatan samar-sama waktu masih kecil dulu… aku menciptakan sendiri warna dan gambaran benda-benda…"

"… dan kau takut kalau ternyata kenyataannya beda dari apa yang kau bayangkan," sambung pria berambut raven yang berada di sampingnya. "kau masih 11 tahun. Ada banyak yang bisa kau lihat diumurmu yang sekarang."

Gadis itu tersenyum, "hmm, aku juga sering membayangkan wajahmu."

Pria yang berada di sampingnya tertegun, "benarkah?"

"iya."

"duh. Gimana yah kalau ternyata aku jelek banget?"

Mereka berdua berhenti berjalan lalu tertawa. Tertawa lepas yang membuat mata si pria berair, tawa yang membawa mereka ke percakapan yang semakin seru.

"tapi, ada banyak sekali yang ingin kulihat." Si gadis memulai pembicaraan kembali, "laut yang indah, gunung yang besar, baju-baju, pemandangan kota…"

"dan… Bunga Sakura."

Sih pria memutar bola matanya, "itu lagi."

Si gadis merasa keberatan dengan nada si pria saat mengucapkan 'itu lagi', "ngga papa dong. Itu kan namaku." Kata si gadis sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

"iya,, iya,, maaf."

Si gadis menggumam pelan, "Hmm, ngomong-ngomong, beritahu aku dong.. seperti apa sih bunga Sakura itu?"

Si pria berpikir keras, dia memikirkan tentang jawaban apa yang diinginkan sang gadis, "Sakura yah.. hmm,, Sakura itu merupakan bunga asli daerah Himalaya. Masuk dalam genus mawar dan sakura."

"ahhh,, bukan itu.." si gadis merasa tidak puas dengan jawaban pria yang ada di sampingnya itu. "maksudku, bunganya seperti apa?" lanjutnya.

Si pria menengadah ke atas, dia menggosok-gosokkan tangannya yang mulai terasa dingin, kemudian memasukkannya kedalam saku celana khaki yang dikenakannya.

"sakura adalah bunga kecil berwarna merah muda. Saat musim semi, bunga itu akan mekar bersamaan di dahan pohon besar.. sangat banyak. Bisa ratusan, ribuan, bahkan ratusan ribu. Saat itu orang-orang akan berkumpul di bawah Sakura. Semuanya bergembira… melupakan penderitaan, kesedihan… segalanya. Dan Sakura selalu menjadi saksi perpisahan dan pertemuan manusia. Karena itu, dalam sakura terdapat banyak sekali kenangan indah manusia."

"Sakura adalah bunga yang indah dan dicintai semua orang. Bunga yang membuat semua orang bahagia."

Sang gadis merapatkan kepalanya di lengan pria yang ada di sampingnya itu.

"Aku suka bagian 'Membuat semua orang bahagia', kedengarannya keren sekali."

Sang gadis kemudian merangkul si pria itu dengan sebelah tangannya.

"aku sayang niisan… aku sayang Sasuke-niisan."

Si pria tersenyum.

"aku juga menyayangimu, adikku sayang."

Si gadis memeluk pria yang dipanggil kakaknya itu. Si pria membalas pelukkan si gadis dengan erat. Ketika berpelukkan, tanpa mereka berdua sadari, sebuah mobil SUV hitam melaju kencang menuju arah mereka.

"niisannnnnnnnnnn!"

Mereka bertatapan selama satu detik yang mengerikan.

Terdengar dentuman yang keras, dan bunyi ban mobil yang berdecit.

.

.

_October 1th 2010, Present Day._

Sasuke Uchiha tersentak di kursi empuknya, terbangun dari alam bawah sadarnya. Dia sedang duduk di dalam pesawat Hawk 200EX yang terguncang-guncang saat melewati awan tebal di ketinggian 3800 kaki.

"Uchiha-san?" suara intercom di sampingnya agak membuatnya kaget, "kita hampir sampai."

Sasuke Uchiha menegakkan sandaran kursi lalu duduk tegak, kemudian menyelipkan catatan-catatan penting yang dibacanya di tas bahu kulit. Ingatan tentang almarhuma adiknya tiba-tiba datang sendiri dan diluar dugaan. Dia berpikir bahwa kejadian tujuh tahun lalu itu kembali karena dipicu oleh kedatangannya ke Jepang yang secara tak terduga ini.

Sudah lama sekali dia tidak menginjakkan kaki di tanah kelahirannya ini. Sejak peristiwa tujuh tahun lalu, Fugaku dan Mikoto membawanya ke DC, meninggalkan kampung halamannya, dan menuju negara asing yang memancarkan aura mistis namun menenangkan itu.

_Tak ada yang lebih menyenangkan dari rumah sendiri kan…_

Walaupun sudah mengganti kewarganegaraannya, Sasuke tetap mencintai Jepang. Terutama aroma udaranya yang selalu membuat dia teringat akan kenangan masa kecil yang indah dan bahagia, serta mengerikan.

Ketika pesawat mendarat, dia merasakan kegairahannya meningkat, segera dia keluar dari jet yang mendarat di lapangan khusus untuk jet pribadi, tak jauh dari Narita International Airport.

Setelah di menuruni anak tangga lipat terakhir, kedatangannya disambut oleh seorang wanita berambut merah tebal dan mengenakan kacamata.

"Selamat datang di Tokyo, Uchiha-sama."

Sasuke tersenyum kecil, "terima kasih."

"Saya Karin, dari bagian customer service Narita Airport." Perempuan itu bicara dengan senyum lebar tersungging di bibirnya. Perawakannya agak 'wah' dan keceriaannya lumayan menjengkelkan Sasuke. "silakan ikuti saya, mobil anda sudah menunggu."

Sasuke mengikuti wanita itu melintasi landasan pacu menuju terminal yang dikelilingi oleh jet-jet private yang berkilauan.

_Pangkalan taksi untuk mereka yang kaya._

Sasuke memang terlahir dari keluarga yang terkenal dan kaya, namun dulu keluarganya mungkin masih berpikir seribu kali untuk membeli sebuah jet pribadi yang mewah. Dia terbiasa naik pesawat kelas eksekutif, namun kali ini adalah kesempatan pertamanya naik sebuah jet pribadi.

"saya tidak bermaksud untuk mencampuri urusan anda, Uchiha-sama," ujar perempuan itu cepat, "tapi apa anda benar-benar anggota NYPD bagian penyidik, kan?"

Sasuke bimbang, lalu mengangguk.

"sesuai dengan dugaan saya!" katanya dengan wajah berseri-seri. "anda lulusan Princeton, anggota NYPD, dan kini menetap di Amerika. Hebat!"

Sasuke tersenyum getir, tujuh tahun menetap di DC membuatnya agak linglung dengan keadaan sekarang. Kehidupannya di Amerika sangat biasa, tidak ada sesuatu yang eksklusif. Tapi kenapa perempuan ini mengetahui semuanya seakan dia pernah tinggal bersama dirinya. Sasuke ingat bahwa dia pernah diwawancarai oleh beberapa wartawan Jepang, tapi tidak menduga bahwa dibalik pertanyaan mereka yang sedikit, seluruh kehidupanku diketahui dan jadi konsumsi masyarakat Jepang.

Perempuan itu agaknya merasakan bahwa Sasuke tidak ingin mendiskusikan tentang statusnya sekarang, "maaf jika aku terlalu banyak mengoceh, Uchiha-sama. Tapi penampilan anda mengatakan segalanya."

_Penampilanku_? Sasuke sontak menunduk lalu menatap pakaiannya. Dia memakai kaus rajutan berleher panjang berwarna abu-abu dibalut jaket Marc Jacobs berwarna kusam, celana panjang khaki berwarna senada dengan kemeja serta sepatu kulit biasa… pakaian standar yang dipakainya saat kuliah—pengecualian pada saat dia belajar di Phillips Exeter Academy, di sana dia harus memakai seragam, sesuai dengan peraturan yang berlaku.

Perempuan itu tersenyum dan tertawa kecil, "sejujurnya, saya sering anda di tv, anda adalah satu-satunya anggota penyidik NYPD keturunan Jepang, tentulah itu sangat membanggakan negeri ini." dengan setengah bercanda dia melirik kaus Sasuke, "kaus yang anda kenakan itu tidak cocok dengan wajah muda anda, anda kelihatan… ano… tapi, anda terlihat lebih tua dari umur asli anda."

"saya rasa anda lebih cocok memakai dasi, kelihatannya lebih berwibawa." Lanjut perempuan itu

_Begitukah_, pikir Sasuke. _Dasi hanyalah sebuah gantungan leher kecil._

Ketika belajar di Philips Exeter Academy, Sasuke harus memakai dasi. Ada sebuah pernyataan romantis dari pemimpin academy—yang tidak hentinya dia umbar saat awal tahun ajaran baru—bahwa 'cravat' (nama asli dari dasi) berasal dari 'fascalia' (syal pengikat leher) yang selalu dikenakan para orator Romawi untuk menghangatkan pita suara. Sasuke tahu bahwa secara etimologi, cravat sesungguhnya berasa dari sebutan untuk segerombolan serdadu bayaran 'croat' keji yang selalu menyimpulkan saputangan di leher sebelum bertempur. Professor Jiraiya pernah mengatakan hal itu padanya.

"hmm. Terima kasih untuk sarannya," ujar Sasuke, "tentang dasi tadi, akan saya pertimbangkan."

Seorang lelaki berkacamata hitam, bertubuh tegap dan bertampang professional keluar dari Toyota Alphard putih mengilap yang diparkir di dekat terminal berlari sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah Sasuke. "saya Aburame Shino dari Yokohama Interconential Hotel. Saya akan menjadi pemandu anda selama di Jepang." Dia membuka pintu mobil, "Selamat datang di Jepang, Uchiha-sama."

Sasuke memberikan tips pada Karin atas 'keramahannya' lalu masuk ke dalam interior mewah town car itu. Pemandu bernama Aburame itu menunjukkan pengontrol suhu, air minum, kulkas mini, dan sekeranjang roti-rotian yang masih hangat. Setelah itu mereka melaju di akses privat menuju arah Kanagawa-ken.

"jika anda mau, di kulkas ada nori Uppurui kualitas terbaik kami. Saya rasa anda juga merindukan masakan tanah kelahiran anda kan, Uchiha-sama."

Sasuke menggumam, "hmm. Sesungguhnya, saya tidak suka nori."

Sasuke merasa perutnya keroncongan, dia mengambil satu buah roti tawar di keranjang berisi roti-rotian itu, lalu mencari selai. Dia menemukan selai strawberry di dalam kulkas mini. Dia tidak segera mengolesi selai tersebut di roti tawarnya, dia masih sibuk mencari sesuatu. Sang pemandu menatapnya heran.

"ada yang anda butuhkan Uchiha-sama?" tanya pemandu itu.

Sasuke menggumam, "saya ingin menghangatkan selai," katanya sambil memasukkan sebotol selai di dalam microwave mini yang terletak di samping keranjang berisi roti-rotian. Sekitar lima menit dia mengambil sapu tangan di saku celananya lalu dengan hati-hati mengambil selai yang sudah panas itu.

"maaf, tapi biasanya selai dingin itu lebih enak, Uchiha-sama." Si pemandu membuka suara.

Sasuke tersenyum, _sudah beberapa orang dengan komentar yang sama_, gumamnya dalam hati. Selai itu lebih enak jika dimakan pada saat hangat, orang awam akan segera mengerti saat pertama kali mencicipi selai baru jadi dari buah yang baru direbus. Teksturnya lebih menarik dan rasa manis elegan dengan aroma menyegarkan dari uap yang ditimbulkannya. Semua itu akan memberitahu tentang apa itu selai sesungguhnya. Karena sudah jelaskan, selai lebih dulu ada sebelum kulkas.

Si pemandu memeriksa data penumpang dan melakukan pembicaraan telepon cepat, "saya Aburame." Katanya dengan professional. "saya diminta untuk mengonfirmasi penumpang yang sudah mendarat," dia terdiam. "ya pak. Tamu anda, Uchiha Sasuke sudah tiba, dan saya akan mengantarnya di hotel. Sekitar sejam lagi kami sampai di Minato Mirai, pak. Sama-sama pak." Dia mengakhiri percakapannya.

Sasuke tersenyum, _tidak ada satupun yang terlewatkan, seperti biasa._ Dia kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya di jok, kemudian menikmati santapannya, roti tawar dengan selai strawberry hangat.

.

.

**~Minato Mirai 21~**

"terima kasih." Seseorang mengakhiri pembicaraannya di telepon di sebuah kamar penthouse Yokohama Grand Interconential Hotel, orang itu bersiap-siap menyambut kedatangan Sasuke Uchiha dengan amat cermat.

Sudah lama yah, Sasuke-kun.

~TBC~

**A/N**

Maaf kalo di chapter 1 klimaksnya belum ada…

Bagi yang rada bingung ama ceritanya, silakan baca chapter dua.a nanti

*plakk*

Cerita kali ini gw ambil setting di Prefektur Kanagawa, bagi yang suka ama jejepangan/otaku, pasti tau kan prefektur ini… yeps, prefektur ini sering banget jadi setting tempat buat anime or manga. Salah satu prefektur terbesar di Jepang ini menyimpan sejuta tempat yang menakjubkan n di sebut-sebut sebagai 'kota masa depan' … so, yang punya waktu buat ke jepang, jangan lupa datang ke sana yah…

*promosi*

Sekian untuk chapter 1 ^^

**Mind To RR or F ?**


End file.
